Underground
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: Fed up with his bout of his depression, Tsunade sends him on an easy mission to get Naruto out of the village and get the blonde's mind off of Sasuke. This leads Team Kakashi to a Gothic Club... Oh my. What trouble could this possibly lead to? More than one think. A side-fic to Parting Gift. Sasu/Naru. AU/OOC/Yaoi Don't Like, Don't read! It's that simple!
**Hiei's Queen here with another fanfic! I know, I know! I should really finish the ones I have before starting on any new stories, but what can you do when inspiration hits and won't leave you alone until you get it out? You get it out of course! So this one-shot was born.**

 **oOo**

 **WARNING! Underground contains yaoi (meaning boyxboy) and lemons ahoy! If either of the above easily offends you, hit that little back arrow at the top of your browser NOW! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any trauma that you incur because of your rebelliousness! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **oOo**

 **In the distant future, I have stolen Itachi from Kishimoto's control and we have three lovely kids. However, at this time, I don't own Itachi nor any of the Naruto characters; they belong to Kishimoto and "Underground" belongs to Adam Lambert.**

 **oOo**

It had been two weeks since they found out that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and ever since Uzumaki Naruto had been a slump. No one could figure out why the raven haired missing nin seemed to affect the blonde so much, but the Rookie 11 couldn't deny that the blonde Jinchuuriki was depressed. He spent the last week in his apartment, refusing to come out, not even budging when Iruka tried to bribe him with free ramen. Tsunade was very worried about her blonde haired godson but was also sympathetic because she knew something that few of the shinobi of Konoha did about Naruto: the blonde was gay and had been for a long time and had a very obvious interest in one Uchiha Sasuke. She tried to be patient, hoping that he would come out of it on his own but after a week of this, she began to get irritated with Naruto. Something had to give.

Finally fed up with his depression, Tsunade decided to send Team Kakashi on a mission in an effort to take the blonde's mind off of the Uchiha. It was an easy C-rank envoy mission, escorting a merchant to their allies in Wind Country. Team Kakashi completed the mission with ease and decided on a night out on the town, to celebrate their success and also because Sakura noticed her blonde teammate was in a good mood and wanted to keep it that way.

They had just came from a Indian restaurant for dinner and were walking down the main strip of the city, enjoying the nightlife, when Kakashi noticed his blonde haired student had stopped walking and looked towards the other two to see that they were also staring at their teammate as he went rigid and he cocked his head to the side his head towards a nightclub called Atmosphere, where the notes from Avril Lavigne's "Here's To Never Growing Up" were blasting from the speakers. "I love this song!" he squealed as he made a beeline for the entrance, leaving behind a confused Sakura and an amused Sai and Kakashi.

As they paid the cover fee, Sai leaned forward so Kakashi and Sakura could also hear. "You do know that this is a Gothic club, dickless?"

Naruto looked back at the black haired boy with a smirk on his face that for a split second made Sakura think of Sasuke and his ever present smirk. "Yeah, I know what kind of club this is; they have a club like this back home. I know we'll fit right in; I mean Sakura's hair is pink, people at the club back in Konoha who didn't know me passed the off as an emo, Kakashi-sensei umm... they probably won't glance too much at you, and you look like a possessed zombie!" He said, grinning as the bouncer let them in.

They entered the main dance floor where some techno- punk song was currently blasting from the speakers.

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting partly shrouded in the shadows, drinking a Bloody Mary as he watched Karin and Suigetsu dance. He didn't even know what he was doing at the Gothic club. Oh wait yes he did. Karin had suggested it as a way of bonding as a new team? But Sasuke and Suigetsu thought it was a ploy to try and get in the Uchiha's pants by getting him drunk. Shaking his head, he took another sip of his drinking, wishing he had just stayed at the inn.

He looked to his left and felt a minute smile playing on his lips as he saw Juugo talking with a petite girl with violet hair and dressed completely in black. Knowing how scared the orange haired man was to leave Orochimaru's hideout, it had oddly pleased the stoic raven that he was socializing without worrying about his murderous tendencies flaring up due to his Curse Mark. He looked to his right as he finished his fourth drink and started on the fifth drink (courtesy of Karin) and what he saw almost made him choke on said liquid.

Walking towards the bar was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Though the genin seemed to have traded his usual orange attire for a fitted black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, which the Uchiha couldn't deny made the blonde very sexy, the sunny blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek gave him away to the Uchiha. Of course, Naruto didn't recognize him due to the fact that he was under a genjutsu.

A smirk crossed his pale lips as a plan developed in his mind and as he approached the bar, Sasuke was suddenly thanking Karin for practically dragging him to this club and whatever Kami that had led Naruto to the same club. Sitting two bar stools away from the flaxen haired man, he studied Naruto as he order a Cosmopolitan. The blonde man had gotten slightly taller, though he was still shorter than himself and his impossibly blue eyes had gotten a little darker, reminding Sasuke of the ocean.

oOo

Naruto looked up to his left and saw a brunet man gazing back, his dark brown eyes smoldering. The young man was very easy on the eyes, wearing a blue top under a sleeveless fishnet shirt paired with black skinny jeans and black and white Nikes. The sight of the man's gaze left Naruto shaking his head, trying to chase away the less than decent thoughts that the gaze invited into his head.

The brunet smirked as he knocked back a Coke and Rum. "This could be fun." Even in his mind, the concept of having fun felt strange in the Uchiha's mind being that it was something that was virtually non-existent, unless he was training with Itachi-nii. Whatever thought that was in his mind at the current moment vanished when he heard the song change and a familiar tune started to blast through the speakers.

 _When you're gone,_

 _When you're gone, it's like I'm in one second in time,_

 _I'm frozen,_

 _When you're gone,_

 _When you're gone, it's like I've lost one half of my mind,_

 _Stolen,_

 _Cause nobody feels you like I do,_

 _Nobody kills me like you do,_

 _Nothing I take can ever cut through,_

 _I'm in trouble,_

Naruto's head jerked up at the lyrics; as his thoughts turned to Sasuke and how this song seemed to verbalized his feelings for Sasuke, what they had as secret lovers and the fact that they danced to this song the last time they had a rendezvous, right before he had returned to Orochimaru. With that in mind, he turned to the brunet next to him, as he smiled a coy smiled. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Beside him, the Uchiha was thinking similar thoughts of their last time together, and could do nothing more than nod as Sasuke took his hand and led the blond man onto the dance floor.

oOo

From the bar, a disguised Kakashi was smiling from under his mask as he watched his blonde student dance. Naruto really needed this break to get his mind off both only the village but Sasuke. Unlike his students, both he and Yamato knew that Naruto was gay and had had an intimate relationship with his former teammate and now missing nin, though neither he nor Yamato knew how far that relationship spanned. Because of this, neither Kakashi nor Yamato minded when the Jinchuuriki flirted and occasionally slept with his catches.

He knew that Sai had realized what the blonde was because he had reduced his teasing to the occasional 'dickless', even providing the blonde with alibis in the beginning. However, Kakashi knew that Sakura had no clue about Naruto preferences and smirked at the look that the rosette was giving her blonde teammate on the dance floor. This may turn out to be an interesting night and trip back home.

oOo

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor, a steaming mad Karin was staring at the boy that Sasuke was currently dancing with."Who's that Sasuke's dancing with?" Karin muttered as she watched the blonde grind on HER Sasuke.

"I'm more amazed that he's even dancing at all. Looks like you've loosened him up with all those drinks," Suigetsu snickered as he watched as the normally stoic Uchiha smirked playfully at the shorter man before he swatted the blonde on the ass. The albino had never seen the stoic this loose, whether it was because of the alcohol or not he didn't know, but Suigetsu had a sneaking suspicion that he would never act this way for Karin regardless of his state of soberness or lack thereof. With a knowing smirk, he leaned into the crimson haired female and said, "I don't know Karin, but I don't think he's really into girls."

oOo

At the bar, Sakura frowned as she watched the brunet smack her blonde teammate on the ass and it deepened at the blonde's reaction as Naruto got on his tiptoes and kissed the boy on the lips. This wasn't like Naruto at all to let a stranger touch up on him. Sakura looked to Sai and Kakashi to see if they were alarmed by the blonde's uncharacteristic touchy-feely state, but neither male seemed like they were alarmed or even cared, so Sakura sat back in her stool content to observe for now but ready to defend her teammate if the brunet that he was dancing with decided to get any ideas.

Sakura had always turned a blind eye when it came to Naruto and his crush on her. After all, she had Sasuke but then the raven had left and only then had she begun to see Naruto in a different way from the brotherly figure. However, it seemed that just when she had begun to become interested in the blonde Jinchuuriki, he had become aloof and distant towards her, intent to keep her in the friend zone. He had even flat out told her that he was no longer interested in her when she confessed her feelings to him. That had hurt her but even more had set a curiousness in her in learning who had stolen the blonde's heart, a fact that she still had not found out.

As she sipped her apple martini, her frown returned as she thought about how the blonde was acting and why. "It must be the alcohol. That idiot never seemed very good at holding his liquor." That brunet must sense it to which is why he's hitting on Naruto, but it's not like Naruto actually is into boys, at least she thought he wasn't.

oOo

Sasuke was very surprised when Naruto leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. He hadn't expected that nor did he expect what the blonde said next. Looking up at the brunet with hooded, lust filled blue eyes, he murmured into Sasuke's ear, "you wanna go somewhere... a little more private?"

Smirking, the Uchiha nodded and taking the blonde's hand in his, dipped the shorter man low as their song came to a close. Naruto was a little drunk and swayed a bit but he was sober enough to know what he was getting himself into and was definantly sober enough to feel the taller man's erection pressed into his thigh. As the brunet let him go to head towards where his friends apparently were, the blonde looked towards the bar to see Kakashi's amused expression partially hidden by his mask as he nodded his head in approval however missed Sakura's suspicious glare, as she decided that he needed her to intervene. The Uzumaki turned to see the brunet walking towards a group of tree that Naruto assumed were the boy's friends. One had spiky orange hair and looked like a small giant. The other boy in the group had snowy white hair with a bluish tint to it and magenta eyes, and the lone girl in the group had short red hair and ruby eyes that were trained on him, determined to burn him to ashes with the power of its glare. After a few minutes, the dark haired boy came back and grabbed the fox's hand.

Neither boy noticed Sakura walking towards them until she was right on them. "Naruto, where are you going?"

Startled, the blonde looked up and had to think fast or else all of his plans for the rest of the night would go up in flames. "I've had enough of this club, so I was thinking that I would head somewhere quiet. Plus, I think I've had a little too much to drink." From the look that she gave his companion, Naruto could tell she was skeptical about his story. The rosette scrunched up his face before raising an eyebrow. "If you've had enough to drink, I can take you back to the inn, Naruto. I mean, I've knd had enough of this place."

The blonde opened his mouth, a protest ready on his lips when Sai, of all people, came to his rescue. "Ugly, can't you tell that he doesn't want to be seen with you. You stay with Kakashi-sensei and I'll see that dickless here gets back to the inn safely." They could all tell that Sakura wanted to protest, but were glad when she just nodded and went back to the bar, and sat down next to Kakashi.

"Sai-"

"Just shut up and keep walking, dicklesss. I don't care what you do with your boyfriend for the night. We'll split up at the next turn. I saw a bookstore I wanted to check out earlier anyway." Naruto could do nothing more than give the raven boy a greateful nod as they went their separate ways at the street corner.

"So you're staying at the Rushichi as well, sexy?" Sasuke asked as they doubled back around and headed towards the largest inn in the city.

"Yeah." As they headed through the doors of the inn. The kitsune smirked as he added, so only the other boy could hear, "So, I guess when we get into the room, you can drop the genjutsu, Sasuke."

The Uchiha found a smirk of his own tugging at his own thin lips. "Hmm. So you're not as dumb as you look, dobe. I didn't think you could see through genjutsu though."

Naruto flushed a cute shade of pink but remained silent as Sasuke paid for a separate room. It wasn't until they were outside of the earshot of the clerk that Naruto answered the raven. "It's not because I could see through your genjutsu but because the fox could sense your chakra from the first time we... ya know."

This only caused Sasuke's smirk to widen even more as they headed up the staircase to their roomfor the night. As soon as they were in the room, Sasuke dropped the genjutsu that he was wearing and pushed the Uzumaki up against the wall, causing the shorter man to whimper a little at the pain. "I missed this Sasu-koi," he murmured in the raven's ear as the Uchiha leaned in for a kiss.

"Did you now?" He whispered against plump tanned lips, just before he captured them in a heated kiss that made them both groan softly.

oOo~Lemon Start~oOo

Sasuke backed them both back until Naruto felt his knees bump into the bed, causing them to both tumbled onto the bed. All the while, Sasuke maintained the passionate kiss that he was having with the blonde. He had only one night to share with the blonde and he wasn't going to waste it.

They pulled apart, both needing air, and Sasuke moved his lops to the blonde's tanned neck nipping at the pulse point that he found there. This caused the blonde to whimper but the Uchiha knew that it wasn't because the younger was in pain but because Naruto enjoyed the pain and the pleasure of their meetings and wouldn't be pleased by anything other than the missing-nin going rough and hard when it came to sex.

Naruto couldn't get enough of the raven's touches as it seemed like electricity running in trails in the wake of the Uchiha's touch and the first time they had lain together, Naruto had been alarmed because he had thought that Sasuke was using his Chidori but now knew that this was not the case. All of his thoughts went out of the window as the fox felt a warm wet tongue on his nipple and moaned as Sasuke stabbed at the sensitive nub.

Sasuke smirked at the moans that met his ears as he teased Naruto's nipples into erect stiff nubs He greatly enjoyed this part and took great pleasure in torturing Naruto to the point of insanity. But he also wanted to get pleasured in return. After all, it could possibly be a while before he got to see the blonde again, if he didn't find Itachi before they met again because there was no guarantee that he would live through that experience. The Uchiha shook his head to dispel the thought as now was not the time to be thinking about things like Itachi at this particular moment. With that, he flipped their positions so that Naruto was on top. He just had to utter one word for the Uzumaki to know what he wanted immediately. "Kneel."

Without a word, the Kitsune obediently got down on his knees and gave Sasuke's crotch an affectionate nuzzle before his hands found purchase at the Uchiha's eans, undoing the fly and zipper before pulling both the jeans and his underwear down to pool at his feet. Naruto didn't wait for the elder teen to kick them off before he took a generous lick at Sasuke's tip, reveling in the salty precum that had gather in his slit. After a couple licks, Naruto decided that it would probably be a good idea to stop teasing the moody raven and took the whole head into his mouth and gave it a hearty suck. He could vaguely hear the fox purring with pride at the sounds that were tumbling out of Sasuke;s mouth. He continued to bob his head up and down until a calloused hand wove itself into his blonde locks and was tugging on them.

"Enough."

He put three fingers up to the blonde's mouth in a silent command to suck, which Naruto delightfully took them into his hot cavern, rolling his tongue around and in between them to lather them up well with his salva. When Sasuke was satisfied with the amount of lubrication, he pulled the fingers out with an audible 'pop' that made the flzxen haired Kitsune beneath him shiver as he was stripped of his clothes.

He scooted to the head of the bed and spread his legs wide, all the while blushing a little. Even though they had been at this for a while, Naruto didn't think that he would ever get used to the feeling of exposing his most intimate of places to another, even if it was only Sasuke.

All thoughts went out the window and he couldn't help the purr that escaped his lips as a pale finger started to slowly swirl around the tight ring of muscles before it slipped in. Knowing that the fox would be uncomfortable and in pain, Sasuke focused on finding the fox's special spot as quickly as possible. A loud moan escaped Naruto's lips and Sasuke knew he had hit his prostate, which made the smirk on his face widen.

While he was distracted, Sasuke slipped in the second finger and started to stretch his hole, frequently rubbing that special spot that made the fox want to howl with pleasure. When he slipped in the third finger, Naruto hissed with a mix of pleasure and minute pain in his eyes. When Sasuke thought that he was sufficiently stretched out, he removed his fingers, making the fox whimper at the loss which made the Uchiha chuckle.

"Dobe, do you have any lube? I don't think saliva would be a very good lubricant for this."

He received a nod and the blonde reached for his pants and pulled out a small weapons pouch and retrieved a small bottle of personal lubricant from within its confines.

Smirking, Sasuke applied a generous amount of his aching member, hissing as the cool liquid hit his overheated skin. Snapping the lid close with his chin, he threw the little bottle in the direction of Naruto's clothes but didn't bother to look to see if it had actually landed even landed in the vicinity to Naruto's clothes. He climbed back onto the bed and fitted himself between Naruto's spread legs, leaning over to grab a pillow and put it below Naruto to elevate his hips and make his hole more accessible.

Kissing the Kitsune on the forehead, Sasuke lined himself up with Naruto's entrance and with a deep breath, he began to breach the tight ring of muscles. A low whimper of pain reached the raven's ears but he didn't stop his progression until he was to the hilt in the Kitsune. Only then did he still himself from moving any further. A couple of moments later, he felt a nudge from the man below him and Sasuke knew that Naruto was ready for more.

He started out with a semi-fast pace, he knew if he went too slow the Kitsune would start to complain. However, his pace soon began to quicken in pace and intensity just like his Kitsune liked it and was soon thrusting in and out of the blonde, hitting his prostate with a savageness in each stroke that had the fox nearly howling in pleasure and the raven knew that it wouldn't be long before both Naruto and himself went over the edge. His hand snaked around to pump the Kitsune's cock in time to his brutal pace and he could feel the fox stiffen underneath him as he came. Sasuke was quick to follow him into ecst **asy.**

 **oOo~Lemon End~oOo**

Now they lay in a panting, sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Sasuke slowly separated himself from the Kitsune and pulled him close.

"Naruto, you know there is a good chance that I might run into Itachi before we can meet up again, right?" When the Kitsune nodded his head, the Uchiha continued, "I hope that you know that my heart belongs and will always belong to you and you alone. No one outside of my family has seen this side to me, and you should be lucky that I'm allowing into this world. I will never forgive you if you tell anyone about what we've been doing."

He was met with a lazy smile as the kitsune took his head in his hands and brought their mouths together in a slow but passionate kiss, one that Naruto hoped convey that he understood how rare of an opportunity this was and that he would never tell anyone who had stolen and would forever have his heart.

As Naruto curled up into the warmth that was Sasuke, he murmured sleepily, "I love you, Sasuke. Stay with me until I go to sleep. No doubt, I'll be catching hell from Sakura tomorrow, so I want to savour this for as long as I can. I know you won't you be here when I wake up in the morning."

oOo

Naruto woke up to rough hands shaking him awake. He opened blurry blue eyes to see a smirking Kakashi standing over him. For a minute, he panicked and looked down, thinking that he was naked and sighed in relief when he noticed that Sasuke must have clothed him before he left and was grateful to his lover.

"Time to get ready to go, Naruto. Just a piece of advice, you might want to just go ahead and tell Sakura about your preferences. It might help her to not get so angry when she finds out that you didn't come back to the room."

The blonde Jinchuuriki sighed and looked up at his sensei warily. "So, I'm assuming that she's pretty pissed with me then?" Kakashi just nodded with sympathetic eyes as he watched his student make that he had everything before following his sensei and bracing himself for the pink hurricane that was Haruno Sakura, while already wishing that he was still under the covers, cuddling with Sasuke and looking to hopefully the next time that they would be able to meet.

oOo

 **Whew! All done! Finals week is next week and I wanted to give you guys something to hold you over until I have time to sit down and write a proper chapter because I refuse to cheat you guys out of a good story!**

 **This story almost didn't happen because I almost used it as a part of Parting Gift, but decided against it and just decided to make it sorta like a side-fic to Parting Gift and also in celebration of hitting 200 favourites for If Only For One Night! Thanks guys that means so much to me.**

 **After finals, I'll be working on the next chapter of Fallen Angel and Under the Mistletoe, so look out for those updates...**

 **REVIEW! I don't know what to improve on or what you guys like if you don't tell me. Seriously, I'm not a review whore but damn guys, what's a person gotta do to get some damn reviews?**

 **Ja ne**

 **-Queen**


End file.
